Truth or Dare with the mobs!
by Ender Falls
Summary: Lets play truth or dare with the mobs! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Hello!**

A girl walks into a hole in a cave. She walks through a variety of caves, all containing various things, but the girl doesn't look up. Finally, she walks into a large cave with purple carpets. She looks up at last and smiles. "Hello!" She has black hair with a purple streak and purple eyes. She also has Ender dragon wings. "My name is Emily and..." a drum roll is heard in the distance. " WELCOME TO TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE MOBS!" She grins. "Yeah, I'm really excited about this. So, basically, we're playing a game of truth or dare with hostile mobs!" Emily pulls out a book. "And here are the rules and list of mobs and stuff!"

Mobs in the game:  
Enderman  
Creeper  
Zombie  
Zombie Pigman  
Ghast  
Skeleton  
Blaze  
Spider

Rules:  
You can truth or dare me if you want!  
None of the dares can involve anybody dying. You can dare me to throw Spider in a lava pit- which, by the way, I would love- but no killing.  
Feel free to ask if any mobs can be added.

Emily smiles. "Now, let's get the mobs here!" (All the mobs appear)

Enderman: What just happened? WAIT WHERE DID MY DIRT BLOCK GO!

Creeper: Um... Hi?

Zombie: BRAINZ

Zombie Pigman: Where did my buddies go?

Ghast: Help! This room is too small.

Skeleton: Awwww. I was fighting a player.

Blaze: Its way too cold in here.

Spider: I recognize this place.

(Spider spots Emily)

Spider: AHHHHHH! ITS HER!

Spider climbs up the wall, panicking. Emily glares coldly at the spider.

Spider: AHHHHHHHHH!

Emily faces the screen, Spider still panicking and screaming in the background. "So, see you as soon as I get some dares!"

Creeper: Who are you talking to?


	2. Chapter 2

Emily comes on stage, and smiles happily. " WE HAVE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARES!" Blaze tries to get out, but Emily disappears and reappears with Blaze.

Blaze: Why!?

Enderman: I didn't know Emily could teleport...

Emily takes out a list of the dares. "Enderman, ender- dragon dares you to teleport into water and telport back out!"

Enderman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Emily rolls her eyes. "It's a dare, you have to do it. There's a pool of water over there."

Enderman: Fine...

Enderman teleports into the water and starts taking damage.

Enderman: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

Enderman teleports out of the water.

Enderman: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

Ghast: You aren't in the water anymore.

Enderman: It still hurts a little.

Emily reads the next dare. "ender- dragon also dares Creeper to wear a free hugs T-shirt!" Creeper puts on the T-shirt.

Creeper: I have no arms.

Skeleton: Can I have a free hug?

Creeper: I don't have arms!

Skeleton: HUGS!

Creeper: I DON'T HAVE ANY ARMS!

Emily reads the next dare. "Okay, Likeaboss dares Blaze to spend a day in a snowy biome."

Blaze: No.

Emily says "You have to, it's a dare, do I really need to explain this?" And Blaze is teleported to a snowy biome.

Blaze: So cold...

Emily says " Well, see you tomorrow!" and teleports away.

Back at the Truth or Dare area... "Likeaboss also dares everybody from the overworld to go to the Nether for a day." Emily leads everyone to a room with a Nether portal in it. "Well, have fun!"

Creeper: Wait a second...

Emily frowns.

Creeper: The dare said everybody from the overworld, not just mobs...

Emily gulps.

Creeper: Hey everybody! Emily has to go to the Nether too!

Skeleton grabs Emily and pulls her through the portal. They all fall in a heap, then get up and look at their surroundings. They run off in several different directions. Emily groans. "Those idiots... well, at least I can get started with the newest member of Truth or Dare with the mobs." Emily pulls out some soul sand... and after several minutes everybody returns to the portal to see why Emily hadn't moved. They were rather surprised to see the Wither there. Emily smiled. "Everybody, meet Wither."

Wither: Sup?

Everybody: Hi.

Emily checked the time. "I'm late! I'm late for an event that I will never tell you about!" Emily ran away leaving behind some very confused mobs.

Enderman: Ummm... that happened.

Skeleton: Yeah. But we aren't allowed to leave until she gets back...

Creeper: Is there even day and night in the nether?

Wither: Yeah, but it's almost impossible to tell the two apart.

Spider: So we might be here forever?

Wither: Pretty much.

They all stand quietly.

Zombie: BRAINZ


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everybody!" said Emily. " ender- dragon dares everybody to go to the End and meet the Enderdragon! But before we go there, let's take a quick roll call! Enderman!" "I'm here." "Creeper!" "Yep." "Zombie!" "BRAINZ." "Zombie Pigman!" "I'm still here." "Ghast!" "Here." "Skeleton!" "I'm over here." "Spider." "I'm here, keep that sword away from me!" "Wait... where's Blaze?" "I'll find Blaze!" said Enderman. Enderman teleported away and came back with Blaze frozen in a block of ice. Luckily, the ice thawed very quickly. "Okay," said Emily, "let's go!" So they all went to the End. Enderman looked perfectly at home, and immediately began talking with the other Endermen, but everybody else looked a bit nervous. Soon, Emily spotted the Enderdragon, and waved. The Enderdragon came down for a landing. "What's up, Emily?" he asked. "Not much," said Emily, smiling. " you doing okay?" After a bit more conversation, Emily introduced the Enderdragon to everybody, and after even more conversation, the Enderdragon made a portal and they all went back to the Truth or dare area. Emily looked at the next dare and smiled. "ender- dragon dares Wither to get a happy shot and hug someone." After Withers happy shot... Wither was flying in circles around the room, which was now in ruins from the massive amounts of randomness. Wither stuck two googly eyes on his middle head. "Now I have as many eyes as my friend Spider!" Then Wither hugged Spider. "Next, a truth for me!" said Emily. " ender-dragon asks if I am hurt by water." Emily faces the readers and shrugs. "Yes and no. If I spend too long in the water, it starts to sting a little bit, and it takes a really long time in the water for me to actually get hurt by the water. And now a truth for Enderman from the same person. Enderman, why do you pick up blocks?" "Because the blocks look pretty." answered Enderman. "Okay, and the next question from the same person. Blaze, why do you have rods floating around you?" Blaze shrugged. "That's like asking why a creeper has no arms." said Blaze. "Because that's just how life is?" suggested Emily. "No," replied Blaze. "Because rods like me." Emily shrugged. "Well, that's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard." She smiled as she looked at the list. "And let's welcome the newest mob in the truth or dare! The Enderdragon!" Enderdragon barely fit into the room. Then Enderdragon noticed Wither, who was now trying to eat a random tree in the middle of the room. "What's happening?" asked Enderdragon. Emily shrugged. "Wither got a happy shot." "No, I mean, why is there a tree in the middle of this room?" "Oh. Well, that I can't explain." After a minute of staring at the tree, Emily focused on her list. "Right. Next is a dare from ender- dragon, who... dares Enderman to kiss me?" Then Enderman kissed her. Emily sat in shock for a few seconds, the returned to the list, blushing. "And a dare we can skip, and a dare for everybody to eat a stack of cookies." Emily gave a stack of cookies to everybody. There was only one problem... Zombie had no idea what a cookie was. Zombie started at the stack of cookies. "Brainz?" Emily looked surprised. "They are cookies." "Brainz cookies?" "Um... sure." Emily looked at the next dare. " Okay, a dare from Dr Hmmmmmm. Ghast, fly while it's raining anvils." So they all went to a room that was designed for raining anvils. Ghast flew into the room and it immediately began raining anvils. "Ow! Owowoowowowowowow!" Eventually, it stopped raining anvils. Emily took a look at the list. "Um... This dare is going to be a little weird. utopianking dares Wither to ride Enderdragon while yelling 'Bow to my infinite power!'" Emily looked at Wither. "This is going to be fun to watch." Wither was riding Enderdragon high up in the air. They turned so they were flying over an area that had a lot of players, then Wither yelled "Bow to my infinite power!" People began running around screaming, some players bumping into each other and falling over. Then somebody yelled, " Wait a minute, remember those bows and stacks of arrows we have? Let's shoot them down!" Suddenly, instead of a bunch panicking players, Wither and Enderdragon faced a sea of bows and arrows, all at their maximum power and aimed straight at the bosses. Enderdragon eyes widened. "Uh oh." All the players fired at once, too many arrows to count flying towards Wither and Enderdragon. Enderdragon dodged and flew underground, landing in the truth or dare area. Emily smiled. "And that's all for now!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Emily: Hi and welcome back to Truth or Dare with the mobs! I'm thinking that at least one person is wondering why I didn't update earlier, so here's why...

_Flashback!_

_Emily is dangling from the ceiling, wrapped tightly in a blanket and unable to move._

_ Emily: Help!_

_ Skeleton: Why are you even up there?_

_ Emily: I'm on a diet!_

_ Blaze: What?_

_ Emily: I SAID, I'M ON A DIET!_

_ Creeper: THAT MAKES NO SENSE!_

_ Emily: THIS IS MINECRAFT, WHEN HAS ANYTHING MADE ANY SENSE HERE!_

_ Enderman: GUESS WHAT? GOLD BLOCKS ARE EDIBLE!_

_ Emily: Cool, what do they taste like?_

_ Enderman: They taste like butter._

_ Emily: I'm pretty sure everybody saw that coming._

_ Enderdragon: I WILL SAVE YOU, HALF-SIS!_

_ Enderdragon shot up towards the ceiling, apparently to rescue Emily, but his aim was a little off, and his accidently head-butted Emily._

_ Emily and Enderdragon: OWWWWW._

_ Ghast: Why are you up there again?_

_ Emily: I'm on a diet._

_ Wither: And how exactly does that make sense?_

_ Emily: Simple, it doesn't. Now, does anybody have any ideas about how I'm going to get down?_

_ Zombie: BRAINZ_

_ Emily: That's not helping._

_ Spider snickers, and Emily glares at Spider._

_ Emily: You're enjoying every second of this, aren't you?_

_ FLASHBACK ENDS_

Emily: And that's why I didn't update yesterday!

** I SWEAR THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY PARTLY TRUE. I DID GET A DIET THAT REQUIRES ME TO GET WRAPPED UP IN A BLANKET. It's called a sensory diet. A bit of a weird diet, but so is my whole life. It was not, however, the cause of my lack of chapters.**


End file.
